


Needs

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Times, Gay, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Naruto teaches Sai about sex, Quiet Sex, Sai doesn't understand, bros being bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 23:46:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12046821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Naruto just wanted to beat his meat in peace. Sai saw this as the perfect learning opportunity on how to "jerk off".





	Needs

Naruto leaned his head back against the wall, his breaths quick and uneven, interrupted by short bursts of gasps or quiet moans.  
He, Sakura, Sai and Yamato were on a mission of some importance, although he hadn't paid enough attention to the overview to truly understand their task. Like always, Yamato has made them a wooden house to stay in.  
It was quite late and after almost an hour of tossing and turning Naruto decided to masterbate a bit, exhaust himself, and fall asleep.  
He was down on the first floor, they slept on the second floor, amazing that Yamato could create such a complex building with a few hand signs.  
He was sitting, back against the wall, hand shoved in his pants, his breath coming in stutters as he ran his finger over the tip of his cock.  
A creak from the staircase made him freeze in place and he suddenly wished he had payed attention to Iruka's teachings of a camouflage jutsu.  
"Naruto-kun," It was Sai, of course it was Sai. "what are you doing?"  
Naruto yanked his hands out of his pants but it was too late, Sai had seen what he was doing and he would know.  
"Ah, I'm just relieving myself, guy's gotta do what a guy's gotta do, y'know?" Naruto played off nonchalantly. Even a guy like Sai would understand that, right?  
"Naruto-kun, you really shouldn't do that with your pants on, you don't want to soil your clothes. Besides, I doubt the others would be too happy to see you've peed on the floor." Sai stated, his face twisted a bit in concern.  
"You idiot!-" Naruto began to yell before lowering his voice, not willing to wake anyone else, "I'm jerking off!"  
Sai tilted his head a bit. "Jerking.. off?"  
Naruto dropped his head with an over exaggerated sigh, just wanting to bust his nut and sleep.  
"Yeah, you play with your dick a bit until you cum, imagine a pretty girl or a good sex scene from a movie or something, you can't tell me that you've never beat your meat before."  
"Beat my meat..?"  
Naruto was genuinely curious now, they were past the age of boys just hitting puberty, their hormones at least slightly under their control now. Had Sai never been affected by an awkward boner, or even the want to peep on a hot girl?  
If this had been any other time he would have shooed Sai away, but his dick was leaking and throbbing and now Sai was saying he'd never jerked off before and it was Naruto's turn to give Sai life lessons. He gestured for Sai to sit across from him.  
Naruto didn't think twice as he pulled off his pants, he had never had any shame, and had been in the hot springs with Sai before, fully exposed.  
His erection sprang up as it was freed, precome dribbling down the length.  
Sai leaned closer to inspect it. "Ah, you're ready to reproduce. If you'd like I'll go get Sakura for yo-"  
Naruto almost screamed at that. "Sai, do you have to take everything on such a literal level? Yeah, boners are a thing you get 'cause your body wants sex, but we're still young and I'm just doing this 'cause it feels good."  
Sai nodded, he was probably taking mental notes.  
"Why don't you try it?" Naruto asked, secretly wanting to see who had the bigger dick.  
Sai blinked, his cheeks darkening a little and Naruto could have sworn it was the first emotion Sai had ever felt. "I can try if you show me how, Naruto-sensei."  
Naruto rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah but hurry up before I finish, my dick's about to fall off."  
Sai seemed to see that as an extremely urgent matter and quickly shed his shorts and underwear, which he both proceeded to fold for whatever reason.  
Naruto clapped his hands together, softly to not wake his comrades. "Okay, so take your hand and wrap it around your shaft." Naruto demonstrated, wrapping his hand around his leaking cock and hissing a bot at the contact.  
Sai followed, grasping his own limp dick.  
Naruto began to pump up and down slowly. "Try doing this, I'll show you some other stuff too but this is the main part."  
Sai followed, his hand mimicking Narutos movements perfectly, until finally his dick twitched a bit. Sai sucked in a quick breath, his eyes widening.  
"Hey hey," Naruto said, reaching his clean hand out to place on Sai's knee. "You aren't being forced to do this, quit if it's too scary."  
Sai shook his head. "It's not scary sensei, just feels weird."  
Naruto's eye twitched at the sensei part. It didn't seem to fit him, but it still left him with a nice tingle.  
Sai kept up the steady rhythm, his dick beginning to stand at command, and then it began.  
Sai moaned, his deep voice dripping like honey, and Naruto practically swooned. Damn, Sai could be erotic if he wanted.  
Realizing his error Sai snapped his mouth shut. "Sorry," he mumbled, "it just came out."  
Naruto laughed quietly, "Happens to me too, Sai, I've just learned to control it so I can keep quiet when I need to." Sai nodded.  
"Okay, now I'll show you some other stuff. You can use your thumb and play with the tip and foreskin a bit, and you can add some twists and even grope your balls a little." Naruto demonstrated again and Sai followed closely, by now Sai's dick was enlongated, dripping a bit.  
Naruto could feel his climax coming on and he sped up a bit to finish. He came, gasping as it happened. It didn't go far, dripping down his dick, splattering a tiny bit on the floor and he calmed his breathing. Sai was staring at him in wonder.  
"That's the sperm, is it not?" Sai asked swiping a bit up onto his finger.  
"Yeah, most people just call it cum though." Naruto responded, glancing down at Sai's still moving hand. It was his first time and he had already been going for a little while so he was bound to cum soon as well.  
In a moment of brilliance Naruto gently pulled Sai's hand off of his length. Sai whined at this, the sound like a puppy waiting for a treat.  
Naruto leaned down and kissed the tip of Sai's cock. The feeling foreign to the other boy. He moaned again and whimpered a quiet "Naruto".  
Naruto began to lap at Sai's dick, his tongue exploring. If it was going to be Sai's first sexual experience Naruto wanted it to be memorable.  
He could feel Sai's thighs quivering and he knew his time was very limited. He wrapped his lips around Sai's dick and took in as much as he could. The taste not too pleasurable but not bad.  
Sai gasped and tugged on Naruto's hair a bit. "W-wait Naruto-sensei I'm going to-" Sai cut off with a choking sound followed by a long drawn out moan. Warm cum spilled down Naruto's throat. He swallowed and swallowed but some dribbled down the corner of his mouth.  
He pulled away and wiped the cum with the back of his hand.  
"Naruto-sensei, is it okay to drink that?" Sai asked, his eyes dark with pleasure but creased in concern.  
Naruto just laughed at that. "You have a lot to learn, but I guess that's why I'm your sensei, right Sai-chan?"  
Sai grinned at that, a genuine grin. He had been working on opening up lately, reeding books on how, and Naruto and definitely noticed the difference. He seemed real now, and he hoped what he had taught him this night would help his future sex life, that is if he even has one.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next day the two boys had woken up late, Yamato had smacked Naruto over the head, and Naruto had whined about how Sai was woken in a much more peaceful manner.  
The day was going fine, that was until Sai had adressed him as "sensei".  
When questioned Sai had almost said everything, causing Naruto to nearly demolish the section of the forest they were in. Naruto told them he had taught Sai the "ways of a man" but wouldn't elaborate.  
Not that the other two cared.  
After all, a guy's gotta do what a guy's gotta do.


End file.
